Toalla
by Hana Note
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando tú prometida te encuentra en el cuarto de baño con dos mujeres semi desnudas y tú también en el mismo estado? Entren y lean esta loca historia de malos entendidos. R&A


TOALLA

¿Cuál es la relación de un hombre y una toalla cuando se sale de un buen y reconfortante baño y tu prometida te ve?

Nadie sabía cómo había pasado todo aquello; de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto un caos y un total desastre por todos lados, sin contar el gran destrozo que había en las paredes del Dojo Tendo, las locas de las prometidas cada vez estaban más insoportables al creer que él, ese hombre con larga trenza, era de su pertenencia.

Sólo deseaba que su prometida… la más "fea" le hiciera caso… pero la muy tonta sólo decidió ignorarlo y dar todo por sentado que fue su culpa y mandarlo a volar con todo y toalla ¡Era lo único que tenía para cubrir su hombría! ¡Maldita marimacho! Esto se lo cobraría muy caro.

Mientras él volaba por los cielos de Nerima, era divisado por muchas personas las cuales se tapaban los ojos con sus manos y algunas que ya estaban acostumbras sólo disfrutaban del gran espectáculo que estaban recibiendo.

Las locas autoproclamadas prometidas aún seguían en la casa disque reclamando lo que era de ellas. Akane, por su parte decidió ir a su habitación y pegar lo más que podía a su almohada de todo el coraje que sentía en ese instante. ¡Qué se había creído ese estúpido ególatra, que él podría estar con quien quiera! ¡Bah, qué importa! Como si le importara.

Su corazón y su mente ya estaba amaestrada para este tipo de daños, que de solo recordar lo sucedido momentos antes sumando los gritos de las chicas que aún permanecían en el primer piso, le hicieron rememorar los momentos vividos.

FLASHBACK

Un sonido estruendoso se hizo presente en la residencia, se escuchaba como un joven gritaba o hacia el intento por gritar ya que sólo salían unos gemidos de su boca.

Apurada y asustada fue corriendo hasta el lugar de la procedencia de aquellos ruidos, cada vez pensando lo peor que pudiera pasar. Tal vez Ranma se había caído y se había lastimado, sólo pedía que no se hubiese hecho mucho daño.

Dando un portazo ingresó al cuarto de baño y es ahí cuando empezó todo…

Un semidesnudo Ranma, se encontraba tendido en el suelo con dos voluptuosas mujeres que no eran nada más y nada menos que Shampoo y Ukyo, las cuales lo tenían inmovilizado y tapándole la boca. Para la vista de una persona "normal", era obvio que se trataba de algo que estaba por pasar, mejor dicho "iban a abusar de él" Pero para la joven de cabellos azulados fue como si su cerebro hiciera sinapsis, pero como siempre sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

Pensamiento 1:

Ranma semidesnudo.

Pensamiento 2:

Esas dos encima de su prometido. También semidesnudas.

Pensamiento 3:

Matar a Ranma por mujeriego.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, un gran grito de guerra salió de su garganta, como pudo agarro a Ranma de la trenza y lo mandó a volar lo más lejos que pudo sus piernas, mientras que las otras dos se quedaron peleando entre ellas para ver quién iba tras él para así poder seguir con su "jueguito" destrozando más y más la casa Tendo.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Un polvoriento Ranma caminaba hacia la casa; cada paso que daba iba maldiciendo su suerte y también la suerte de ser endemoniadamente irresistible, ahora ni siquiera podía tomar un baño tranquilo y relajarse, ¡No, tenían que parecer esas locas para fastidiar su existencia! Y Akane que no ayudaba en nada, más bien ella se encargaba de sacarlo volando.

\- ¡Akane! – se escuchó un grito desde la entrada, muy pero muy molesto.

\- ¿Oh Ranma qué te paso? Creo que iré a preparar un baño.

\- ¡No, no por favor no más baños! Que todo esto comenzó así.

\- Pero Ranma mira como estas, necesitas uno.

\- No Kasumi, así estoy perfecto, ya veré que hago –enfocó su mirada para los lados para ver si estaba la dueña del nombre pero nada que la veía. -¿Dónde está Akane?

\- Supongo que en su habitación no ha salido de ahí desde que vinieron tus amigas.

\- Mis amigas_ blanqueando los ojos en señal de burla- esas no son mis amigas, nunca lo serán están locas.

\- Supongo que eso también me integra a mi ¿No?

\- Conque al fin te dignas en bajar.

\- Y tú ¡Cómo se te ocurre llamarme cuando estas así, sin casi nada! Nada más tienes un trozo de la toalla por si no te has dado cuenta.

\- Lo que le doy cuenta es que me observas mucho y muy bien ¡pervertida!

\- ¡A quien le dices así, grandísimo imbécil!

\- Ya, ya, chicos tranquilos, se que el amor es así, pero no es necesario que se peleen a cada rato cuando se puede demostrar de otra forma.

\- ¿De otra forma, cómo? –preguntaron los dos a la par, pues tenían curiosidad que se refería.

\- Pues ustedes verán chicos, cuando dos personas se quieren hacen cosas para demostrar como…

\- Un momento Maestro ¿Cómo llegó usted aquí?

\- Estoy hace rato aquí, Ranma.

\- No importa, lo que si, es que ¡Quien estaría enamorado de esta marimacho, ni que fuese ciego! No me importa nada sobre las demostraciones de amor. Pufff como si la quisiera –dicho aquello se fue caminando hacia su habitación de lo más campante.

Nadie en el mundo la había humillado como lo hizo, no tenía la culpa. Tal vez debió darle tiempo a Ranma para que le explicara lo sucedido pero los celos fueron más rápidos y sólo atinó a reaccionar de esa forma, ahora él le trataba de esa forma, pero... como se llamaba Akane Tendo, se iba arrepentir de cada palabra dicha.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué me puede servir para darle su merecido a ese tonto? Puede ser este ladrillo, no, no creo, muy blando... este yunque puede ser... No tampoco, sería muy suave con él... ummm que puede ser -llevándose un dedo a los labios en forma de estar pensando- ya sé que puede funcionar. Él utilizó una toalla, yo también lo haré, pero de una forma... como decirlo, diferente.

Y con ese pensamiento se dispuso ha armar su plan «castiga Ranmas»

.

.

Porqué había dicho eso enfrente de ella, nada era cierto, todo había sido mentira, la quería, la amaba y él solo se dedicaba a tratarla mal, siempre era así, a pesar de estar enojado por el viajecito que hizo gracias a aerolíneas Akane. No tenía el derecho de haber hablado así de su prometida, lo que tenía que hacer era, ir a su habitación y disculparse con ella por su falta de tacto.

Estaba decidido, inyectado en adrenalina pura para así dar a conocer al nuevo Ranma «que se estaba haciendo en su cabeza» sólo se necesitaba que funcionara dicho discurso que habia planeado.

Ya faltaba tres metros para llevar a la puerta de su prometida, un escalofrío pasó por su columna ¿Y si ella lo ignoraba? Se lo tenía merecido, pero su orgullo estaba en juego y obviamente no quería estar peleado con ella. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, la respiración era irregular, hasta nerviosa. Era ahora no nunca, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y lo que vio fue… nada. Nadie había dentro de esa habitación. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, entonces ¿Dónde estaba su prometida?

Gritos se escuchaban en el Dojo, con gran destreza que había adquirido durante muchas horas de entrenamiento, saltaba la menor de las Tendo sobre la duela del antiguo recinto. Una patada voladora, puño en alto y la otra pierna flexionada, daba un espectáculo maravilloso de profesionales. Su cabello le movía en relación con su cuerpo, peor gracias al gran esfuerzo físico que hacía, este se pegaba a su rostro dando una imagen, que para Ranma, lo dejaría totalmente descolocado. Era un ángel.

Al darse cuenta que estaba ahí, corrió a darle el encuentro y como fue predicho, se quedó embobado, viendo lo maravillosa que se veía entrenando, su cabello corto pegado al rostro, pantalones cortos y un top, eso era lo que portaba. Espera, ¡un top! Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía esa prenda tan corta, tan "enseña carne", cosa que sólo él podía estar permitido ver, pero nadie más. Y para colmo de lames, en medio del top tenía una toalla.

Al darse cuenta, ella, de haber captado la atención de Ranma, sonrió de lado y paró su "entrenamiento" de golpe.

-Este tonto y después me dice que yo soy la pervertida, cuando es él quien no despega mi mirada de mis pechos, ¿Habrá sido buena idea? ¿Y si ahora cree que soy una tonta por ponerme cosas así? ¡Ay que estrés!-

\- ¿Qué sucede Ranma, por qué me piras tanto?

\- ¿Yo, mírate, a ti? Que va marimacho, ni que fueses importante –otra vez la lengua fue más rápido que su minúsculo cerebro- quiero decir, ehh… bueno –agachando la mirada- te queda bien, creo.

\- Jajajajaja ay Ranma, crees que estoy así por ti ¿No? Para que te enteres, estoy así porque dentro de un rato vendrá Ryoga a entrenar conmigo.

\- Ryoga ¡Y ese cerdo que tiene que ver con mi prometida, cuando yo puedo entrenar contigo!

Había escuchado bien, el muy tonto de su prometido había dicho que era SU PROMETIDA cuando hace un rato había dicho que prácticamente no tenía atractivo, este hombre sí que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, pero el plan iba funcionando muy bien… sólo pedía perdón a Ryoga por la mentira.

\- Si Ryoga vendrá a entrenar conmigo, ya que otros –enfatizando en otros para que se cuenta a que se refería- así que por favor vete de aquí ¡quieres!

\- ¿¡Cómo que otros, acaso hay otros tipos, renacuajos detrás de ti!? Si es así, escúchame bien Akane –decía mientras que se acercaba a ella lentamente- tú eres MI prometida y nadie tiene porqué mirarte, porqué olerte, porqué hablarte, tú eres mía y siempre lo serás. Y esa toalla –viendo fijamente hacia sus pechos- esa toalla tampoco tiene el privilegio de estar ahí –sacándola de ese lugar- sólo yo puedo estar a tu lado, así que se valla enterando el cerdo de Ryoga que no te verá de esta forma, que no entrenará contigo, ¿entendiste?

En qué momento todo había cambiado, se suponía que uno se iba a vengar por las palabras que le dijeron y el otro se iba a disculpar, pero todo estaba yendo por otro camino. La chica estaba intimidada y el joven de la trenza con los celos a mil, ¡Hasta se había olvidado que se venía disculpar! No lo había hecho, pero ahora prácticamente se había declarado a la chica de sus sueños, solo por saber que otro la vería de esa forma y es maldita toalla, tocando un lugar que él nunca había sido capaz de tocar.

Por otro lado la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, si estar feliz o tener miedo de Ranma ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan protectora. Era increíble la forma en la que había dicho sus sentimientos, no con las palabras claves pero si con toda la intensión de remarcar que ella es su prometida y no las otras.

\- Ranma aléjate me quitas oxigeno –tratando de apartar al chico- no me escuchas o que, te estoy diciendo que te partes de mi lado ¡vete!

\- No lo haré Akane, no lo haré porque nadie más te puede ver así, más que yo –acercándose cada vez más y más a la pobre joven que ya no podía controlar más su respiración.

\- Por favor Ranma, vete no quiero sacarte volando como hoy en la mañana, a demás Ryoga vendrá a entrenar conmigo.

\- ¡No entiendes, eres mía y Ryoga no te verá así! –no pudo más, no se resistió, la tenía tan cerca, casi sus alientos chocaban y si se suma el calor de la pelea, eso echaba más leña al fuego, así que la beso, no era un beso muy romántico, sólo se juntaron sus labios pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba uno esta pasmado por su atrevimiento y la otra no se lo podía creer.

¡Ranma le estaba besando! Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, lastimosamente.

Las dos chicas que estaban peleando aun por la casa, se aparecieron hechas una furia al ver a su amado besando a otra que no eran ellas.

\- ¡Ranma-chan! Que significa esto, merezco una explicación, ¡ahora!

\- Airen que hacer con chica violenta, Shampoo pedir lo mismo que chica de la espátula.

\- Ehh yo pues… jejeje -no era el momento de hacerse el idiota, peor aun cuando por fin había probado los labios de Akane en su sano juicio- pues lo que ven, chicas.

\- Tú que querer decir a Shampoo, tú elegir chica violenta antes que yo.

\- Sí, perdóneme chicas pero yo no puedo estar con ustedes, ella –mirando a Akane con ternura- ella es la chica con quien siempre quiero estar ¿Entendieron o se los explico con palitos?

\- Ranma-chan cómo es esto posible, tú me lo prometiste.

\- No Ukyo, yo se lo prometí a un amigo, ¡creía que eras hombre! Yo solo te puedo dar mi amistad.

\- Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro Airen.

\- No Shampoo, si tú te acercas y haces algo a la familia de Akane o a ella misma te las veras conmigo y yo me olvidaré que eres mujer, todo sea por defenderla.

No tenían más que decir, todo estaba claro… él había elegido a la más "fea" de todas, a la violenta, la marimacho, poco femenina, a la de hermosa sonrisa.

\- Ranma… tonto –la chica se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda- si ellas también se acercan a ti o te hacen algo conocerán quien es Akane Tendo.

\- Eso lo se boba, sé que eres la más fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta derrotas al gran Ranma Saotome de un sola mirada, mi boba mi marimacho.

\- Engreído, mi tonto afeminado.

\- Hey que yo no te insulte

\- ¿A no? ¡Claro que lo has hecho! Bobo.

\- Ya, mejor no hay que pelear, mejor hay que practicar.

\- ¿Practicar? –muy tarde se dio que se refería a otra cosa cuando sus labios ya habían sido invadidos nuevamente por los de él – bobo –fue lo único que pudo decir para también abandonar sus sentidos a las placenteras sensaciones que le daba su hombre.

Y pensar que todo empezó en la mañana con una pelea común y sin sentido, todo por malos entendidos y ahora también por lo mismo, una toalla en un lugar equivocado, al menos para el joven artista marcial. Desde ahora las toallas tendrán un significado especial, hasta los puede hacer sonrojar.

Afuera, en el jardín, toda la familia estaba reunida con papitas y unas cuantas chucherías más, el gran panda estaba con su cámara última generación, grabado aquel momento que sería perdurado para toda su vida. Kasumi por su parte tenía las manos jutas disfrutando cual momento de novela romántica, mientras que Nabiki no pensaba igual, no tendría ganancias o tal vez si, quien sabe.

Los dos tortolos no se daban cuenta de nada, pero muy pronto lo harían ya que Soun estaba por reventar en llanto por la emoción de ver a su hija y por otro lado muy distinto ver su casa prácticamente una fortuna.

Fin.

Lo prometido es deuda, lo comencé a escribir en la madrugada y recién lo acabo, así que es calientito, calientito jajaja

Espero pronto actualizar los otros dos fics que tengo (mi más sincera disculpa)

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios.

Sin más que agregar, hasta la próxima.

Hana Note.


End file.
